Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Reborn
by Mr.unknow
Summary: During the Kombat of the two demigods brothers, they killed each other with the sword that was given to them leading blaze to postpone Armageddon until the two brother to be reincarnation again in a new life, a new world, a new age of man and now. The hero reborn and his power awakens as he now must fight throw different world and clam the power of them to stop Armageddon for good.


Hey There fanfiction reader. Mr. Unknow is here to tell you a new story i made. I like to play Video games allot and a few year back i played a game called Mortal kombat Armageddon and played it again and this came to me, What if i made a story about it, closely to the game play the Demi-god travel through other worlds and find clues of what was going on.

And here a another thought, with all the well know world, what about new worlds as well to travel in, so there will be other fights, problems, and

So here my story idea, and like i said before there going to be a harem with this Oc story, so help chose the first few girls and we can go off of that with a PM {Private message}, and i will count it. Good luck and start voting. Hey you jackass start the Disclaimer!

{Mr. Unknow doesn't know Mortal kombat or any other things related, just the oc.} (Enjoy)

-Harem Girls list-

Kitana- {sexy princess}  
Jade- {Sexy princess's friend}  
Skarlet- {Blood red hot, her not the blood}  
Mileena- {I have an idea of what to do}  
Sheeva- {If people are into that}  
Sonya Blade- {2011 look)  
Frost -{Ice cold and hot at the same time}  
Khameleon- {she maybe invisable but that still hot}  
Tanya- {Hot Brazilian girl}  
Sindel- {Gong to need ear plugs with this hot mama}  
Nitara- {A girl with wings and a devil like tail..damn}  
Kira- {Leather tights}  
Sareena- {tattoos hot looking as well}  
Li Mei- {Hot pink i think}  
Ashrah- {A hot demon dress like a hot angel}

Oc Girls- special {Like in Armageddon where a character is made, if you want to add one on, please tell me detail about them and their name and maybe a bit of a biography}

Choose well and enjoy  
-

**Mortal Kombat**  
**Armageddon ****Reborn**

part.1- The dream.

-summery-  
During the Kombat of the two demi-gods brothers, they killed each other with the sword that was given to them, leading blaze to postpone Armageddon until the two brother to be reincarnation again in a new life, in a new world, in a new age of man and now. The hero reborn and his power awakens as he now must fight throw different world and clam the power of them to stop Armageddon for good.

Oc-X-Harem {4 or more}

-Story start-

I have dreams, but they seem like memories as i dream of being part of a family that i never meet, but they are familiar to me. Playing, daily work, and sometimes fighting but each day as i close my eyes...the dream started get worse.

Monster-es people with deadly power, a person without any skin and was bleeding all over the place, a monster gargoyle and that is just a nightmare itself but this dream..this one different than other.

I dreamed i was on a battle field with two sides of fighting for something, something i couldn't understand until a Pyramid popes out from the ground itself and it was not like from Egyptian or Aztec. as the fighters below looked at this site someone throw the next punch that lead everyone to make a go at it as one guy ran up the steps of it soon follow by a guy who was fast but not strong as he was stop and throw off the Pyramid.

Another guy came up and shot a lazier at the man that may have kill the man and then a fat guy ran up surprisingly sense fat people are slow, until someone pulled out a knife and throw it in the fat man back.

As things lead on as a four arm chick {which is pretty weird to dream of} as she take out the fat guy off the pyramid and then she ran up just to get hit by an arrow in the back and grab on by a Cyber man and he also got throw off and then the four arm took on two guys at once and then she got stab by a blind man, as he came up then started combat with a white skin man who look more demonic than human and then he stab the blind man but only soon to be throw off by a red guy and then he changed his form and then he send a fire ball at the other warriors down below.

A man jump from the group that was coming up wearing a steel helmet and a hammer and i must say he maybe strong but slow as he doges the hammer being swung at him and then kicked him away and he was Nabbed away by the gargoyle thing.

The sound and smell as i could tell came to my sense and to my screaming nightmare {Just describing it not really screaming} that i'm unable to awake from a zombie man appeared and he had chain with hook on his arms and then the two fought each other.

The zombie got his head kicked around but he popes it back in place and it was freaky to see and started to fight again. The zombie gotten off the step and the man ran up the steps, but got stop by a chick with fangs as teeth with no lips but was wearing a thin pink sheet over it but as everyone else she just got throw off and the man went on but got stop by the Zombie's hooks that were stabbed into his shoulders and held him back from the flames that was on top of the pyramid

The man struggle his all his strength, but he appeared to be age to making him looked vary old. As the man reach out, at the top of the Pyramid and i saw the flames shifting and changing, and i saw what everyone was going after. With the sound of battle all around i heard a whisper in the air as it said, "**Armageddon has begone.**" A flaming giant appeared from the flaming top and it roared out and then i open my eyes.

-To be continued-

This is just an opening for the story, more will be added on later. to see what people think.

Please leave a Commit and tell me what you think and don't for get to Vote for any girls on the harem list and think about the Oc girl as well.

This is Mr. Unknow, sighing out.


End file.
